War Cranes
by ry0kiku
Summary: Biji obsidian menatap dari balik lensa kacamata. Ke arah api dan asap yang mewarnai kota. Pilihan? Oh, tentu saja dia punya. "Lakukan, ana." Historical/no pair/oneshot.


` ~ ; - War Cranes - ; ~ '

_Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya_

_I own nothing but this story and its half-assed idea_

* * *

><p>Piring dan gelas porselen itu menghantam lantai kayu kediamannya, beralih fungsi dari perangkat makan menjadi sekedar benda tajam. Thailand menatap lengan kirinya, hampir-hampir bisa merasakan anomali yang tengah berlangsung di bawah kulitnya. Dia mengernyit begitu lapisan epidermis itu robek tiba-tiba, meninggalkan sayatan menganga.<p>

Menandakan korban yang baru saja berjatuhan. Dalam jumlah yang cukup signifikan.

"Tuan Thailand! Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Si pemuda berkacamata menoleh ke arah sang penanya, masih berparas tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka, menghentikan dengan lembut usaha si pelayan yang panik itu untuk menghentikan pendarahannya.

"Tidak usah, ana. Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa diatasi dengan pertolongan pertama. Lebih baik kita urus lantainya. Bahaya kan, kalau nanti pangeran main-main di sini dan terluka?"

Sang pelayan-seorang gadis belia-masih tampak bimbang, mengerling sesaat luka di lengannya sebelum mengangguk, membungkuk dan dengan hati-hati mulai memunguti pecahan porselen yang berserakan. Thailand sendiri sudah setengah membungkuk untuk membantu ketika pintu ruangan terbuka, menampakkan sosok seorang pria, berwajah kusut dan tampak sangat lelah.

"Semuanya sudah dinaikkan ke pesawat perang, tuan. Tak kurang suatu apapun juga," lapornya terengah, masih berusaha mengatur napas.

Thailand mendongak ke arah sang pria sebelum menegakkan diri, senyum pahit tersemat di wajahnya ketika dia merasakan gejolak kedua. Dan di suatu tempat di bahunya, sebuah sayatan lain tampak.

"Kerja bagus, ana."

"Tinggal menunggu perintah anda, tuan Thailand."

Satu kata. Satu kata, dan semua ini akan terlaksana. Satu kata, dan hari-hari dirinya harus menderita luka-luka misterius yang bermunculan di berbagai tempat di tubuhnya akan mereda. Dengan ini, pergolakan dan gerakan separatis di bagian selatan akan bisa mencapai akhirnya.

Atau setidaknya, mereka sudah berusaha.

"Lakukan, ana."

.

_"Oi, oi, Thailand, kau sudah gila ya?"_

_"Overdosis durian kali dia."_

.

Satu hal yang seringkali menjadi dilema bagi personifikasi negara, sungguh sukar sekali membedakan emosi pribadi dengan emosi bersama.

Thailand bisa dengan jelas merasakan keresahan penduduk bagian utara, mencemaskan keselamatan rekan-rekan mereka. Tanpa harus melihatnya, dia tahu bahwa penduduk-penduduk utara tengah berkumpul di depan televisi mereka. Memantau dan berdoa. Menggantungkan seluruh harapan mereka, sekaligus masa depan Thailand.

Dia bisa merasakan ketakutan penduduk sipil daerah selatan. Rasa takut akan nyawa mereka-dan juga orang-orang yang mereka cinta-yang bisa terenggut kapan saja, di mana saja, oleh siapa saja.

Dia juga bisa merasakan gejolak emosi antara kemarahan dan ketidakpastian, berasal dari para pemberontak. Marah akan situasi, khawatir akan ketidakpastian kondisi, dan keinginan untuk bisa mandiri. Namun fakta bahwa dia sebagai personifikasi masih bisa merasakan emosi mereka, menunjukkan bahwa bagaimanapun juga mereka tetap warganya.

Dia juga bisa merasakan ketegangan para pilot begitu pesawat-pesawat perang itu meninggalkan hanggar, meluncur menuju daerah konflik di selatan.

Sungguh, kelima puluh pesawat perang itu memikul tanggung jawab teramat besar.

_._

_"Bukan bermaksud mencampuri atau apa, tapi mungkin ada baiknya bila ini lebih jauh lagi dipikirkan..."_

_"Karena... yah. Bagaimanapun juga resikonya..."_

.

Daerah itu masih diwarnai asap hasil ledakan dari penghancur masal bervariasi dari bom rakitan sampai granat tangan. Di wilayah itulah burung-burung besi itu menderu satu demi satu, membuat kepala-kepala mendongak, ekspresi bervariasi dari terkejut, lega, dan panik seketika.

Mereka berputar sekali, menginspeksi wilayah sasaran sesuai instruksi, sebelum pintu-pintu metal itu satu per satu terbuka. Melepaskan apa yang menjadi muatan mereka.

Di utara mereka memejamkan mata, komat-kamit membaca doa. Di selatan mereka mendongak, mata membelalak, mulut ternganga.

Salah satu dari mereka, membawa senapan yang sedang ditodongkan ke seorang pemuda tanggung yang merepet ke tembok bata, mengulurkan tangannya. Menatap sementara benda itu jatuh perlahan, mendarat di telapak tangan. Ratusan orang melakukan hal yang sama, wajah mereka semua identik oleh ekspresi tak percaya.

Burung bangau kertas aneka warna.

Seratus dua puluh juta jumlahnya.

Menghujani langit Thailand sementara pesawat-pesawat pembawanya menderu menjauh, telah menyelesaikan tugas mereka.

Harapan akan kedamaian yang dikirim mereka yang tinggal di utara. Dengan katalis lima puluh pesawat tempur yang sangat dibanggakan satu-satunya negara yang tidak pernah dijajah di Asia Tenggara. Beberapa sengaja ditulisi harapan, doa, pernyataan kepedulian terhadap sesama. Bahwa warga Thailand, tak peduli bagaimanapun mereka berbeda, tetap peduli satu sama lainnya.

Mungkin bagi dunia tindakan absurd yang tidak relevan dengan situasi dan secara tidak langsung bikin orang jadi kerja bakti ini dijadikan bahan tertawa. Mungkin bagi mereka ini tindakan yang amat sangat sia-sia; mana ada konflik bersenjata yang bisa begitu saja diredam oleh lipatan kertas berisi kata-kata?

Peduli amat dengan itu semua. Thailand sudah menjalankan apa yang menjadi pilihannya.

_._

_"Ssshh. Mungkin sebaiknya kita beri Thailand kesempatan untuk mengutarakan alasannya?"_

_._

Karena bagi dirinya, langit jauh lebih indah bila dihiasi bangau kertas aneka warna alih-alih atom rakitan yang berpotensi mencemari udara.

Sesederhana itu saja.

Dan dilihat dari bibirnya yang mendadak tertarik membentuk senyuman, dia tahu warga negaranya, utara dan selatan, juga merasakan hal yang sama.

-fin-

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

**_"One afternoon in late 2004, more than 50 Thai warplanes roared over the southern Thailand provinces where violence by extremists had taken the lives of over 500 people in several months of unrest._**

**_Instead of bombs, however, the air force dropped 120 million paper cranes, folded for the people of southern Thailand by their countrymen in the north._**

**_Like symbolic white doves of peace in Western cultures, cranes are Asian symbols of peace and reconciliation, and the airdrop was intended to show that, despite religious and other differences, Thai people care for one another."_**

(Collinwood, Dean W. 2009. _Thailand Country Profile_. In _Global Studies: Japan and the Pacific Rim_. New York: McGraw-Hill)

.

Kebayang nggak betapa sulitnya saya menjaga konsentrasi di kelas sehabis disuruh membaca penggalan paragraf di atas? Semuanya gara-gara abang Thai dan plot bunny mendadak mengetuk kepala dan mengajak dansa salsa... #abaikan Eh tapi beneran, artikel ini bikin saya tersentuh. Dan di satu sisi sedikit iri. Kalau sedang berada di posisi Thailand, Indonesia bisa nggak ya, kayak gini? :') #ootwoi

Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat diterima dengan senang hati. Oh dan dalam kesempatan ini, izinkan saya untuk sedikit curi-curi promosi:

Ada yang berminat berpartisipasi di IHAFest (Indonesian Hetalia Festival)? Ini semacam event fandom dalam bentuk kontes fanfiksi yang tema-nya berganti sebulan sekali. Tema untuk bulan Agustus ini: FESTIVAL. Silakan dibedah sesuka hati :) Detail bisa dicek di sini: http : / www. fanfiction. net / u / 3090815 / (seperti biasa, hilangkan spasi)

Partisipasi dinanti~! Kalau ada yang masih belum jelas, bisa PM salah satu panitia atau bisa coba akses grup author FHI di Facebook, ada link-nya di profil saya ^^ #promosicolongan Dan terakhir tapi tak kalah penting, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan :) #bow


End file.
